Indecent
by kurenaix1
Summary: Diferentes historias, diversos universos y situaciones de Himuro y sus parejas de turno. Fanfic para la convocatoria del grupo Himuro no Harem. Capítulos independientes, Drabbles. Temática: Parafilias
1. HimuAka

Diferentes historias, diversos universos y situaciones de Himuro y sus parejas de turno.

Fanfic para la convocatoria del grupo Himuro no Harem.

Capítulos independientes, Drabbles.

Temática: Parafilias

Parejas: Himuro x Akashi

Himuro x Aomine

Himuro x Fukui

Himuro x Izuki

Himuro x Mayuzumi

Himuro x Midorima

Himuro x Nash

Himuro x Nijimura

Advertencia: Lemon, Au, múltiples parafilias, lenguaje soez, OoC, Mpreg.

Este fanfic es irreal y grosero, los personajes celebres son pobres inmutaciones y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer.

Los protagonistas de estas historias no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para que cumplan los deseos de Himuro Tatsuya en sus cumpleaños.

Por fin, he esperado mucho para leer los trabajos de todas, primero advertir que este no es un fic con contenido lindo, solo es sexo y mas sexo, situaciones que pueden ser enfermas, y mucho OoC.

Advierto esto porque después dicen cosas como "jimuro no ez azy henferma"

Pareja: Himuro x Akashi

Parafilia: Asfixiofilia _Las personas con asfixiofilia sienten un gran placer sexual al estrangular, asfixiar o ahogar a su pareja durante la relación sexual._

/7

Seijuro Akashi apenas tenía tiempo para complacerse en el ámbito sexual, a la edad que tenía ya siendo una persona madura no había salido de los cánones tradicionales con mujercitas de la alta sociedad que esperaban obtener el favor de un hombre poderoso, pero ya le estaba cansando lo recatadas y estiradas que eran estas, necesitaba experimentar cosas nuevas, tal vez con algún chico el sexo sería mejor.

Salió rumbo a la finca de su padre para tratar de despejarse de los quehaceres ajetreados que le imponía su trabajo.

Ahí fue donde lo conoció, era un empleado de su progenitor, el encargado del lugar, un sujeto bastante "de buen ver" y con una singular manera de tratar a las personas, se llamaba Himuro Tatsuya y trabajaba ahí desde hace unos seis años, pero nunca le había tomado demasiada atención, Seijuro creyó había estado ciego o idiota por no percatarse de ese sujeto. Jamás había experimentado con varón alguno y pues fue su propia entrepierna quien lo escogió como candidato, pero ¿Cómo decirle que quería tener sexo con él?

Pasaron los días, ya estaba más relajado de su diario vivir, el aire del campo le había sentado bastante bien, en su cabeza todavía rondaba la idea del sexo con aquel trabajador, pero intentaba no pensar tanto o se volvería realmente incómodo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue el mismo sujeto del coqueto lunar quien comenzó a insinuarse, primero mirándolo de manera poco respetable y luego coqueteándole descaradamente.

Conversaron durante toda una tarde, Himuro era realmente agradable y parecía tener mucho conocimiento sobre todo, le pareció de lo más interesante.

Los días que siguieron fueron iguales, por las mañanas lo acompañaba a las caballerizas a atender a los equinos que eran del completo gusto de Seijuro y seguían con todas esas conversaciones y coqueteos.

/

Tatsuya era un hombre que se consideraba bastante agraciado y el señorito Akashi había llamado su atención, no quería decirlo, pero ya lo deseaba desde antes, por eso cuando lo vio regresar a pasar unos días decidió que era hora de salir de cacería, el pelirrojo respondía a todas sus insinuaciones.

Un día mientras terminaba de cepillar a uno de los caballos en los establos Akashi se le acercó seductor, soplando por detrás de su oreja, Tatsuya se volteó envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ya no hubo más palabras, en esos días de cortejo se habían dicho ya todo.

El hombre del lunar acarició ese delicioso y respingón trasero que tanto le gustaba mirar de manera furtiva, masajeó por debajo del pantalón sintiendo la suavidad de la blanquecina piel, buscando aquella entrada, cuando logró su cometido pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa que Seijuro había dado, al parecer nadie antes le había metido nada por ahí.

Akashi pensó que el sujeto iba demasiado rápido, pero estaba ya entregado, dejaría que le hiciera lo que quisiera, total de eso se trataba, de experimentar el sexo con un hombre, y él era todo un novato porque hasta entonces únicamente se había acostado con señoritas que sólo se sabían la pose del "misionero".

Ya cuando estuvo preparado le retiró la parte de abajo de su ropa y lo recostó en el sucio suelo del establo, el pelirrojo se sintió excitado, ese lugar tan maloliente con todos los equinos mirando aquella faena, su erección creció.

Tatsuya era bueno, le dio una mamada como ninguna otra mujer se lo había hecho, pero él deseaba otra cosa.

— ¿Vas a metérmela o no? —Lo retó mirando con esos ojos color fuego que demostraban la más intensa lujuria, Himuro lo dio vuelta dejándolo apoyado en sus rodillas en una posición expuesta para disfrute del mayor, quien volvió a meter uno de sus dedos preparándolo para lo que seguía, Akashi gemía por la incomodidad.

Tatsuya se frotó varias veces en el logrando que la impaciencia del pelirrojo lo llevara casi a estrés, cuando por fin el intruso entró en su cavidad, pensó que moriría de dolor. ¿Era eso lo que estaba buscando? le excitaba la situación, Tatsuya golpeaba sin consideración en su interior, creyó que moriría de dolor hasta que de pronto en una de las penetraciones sintió por fin un atisbo de placer.

—Ahí, ahí me gusta –Gimió comprimiendo el suelo entre sus manos.

—Me aprietas bien rico señorito Akashi. — Tatsuya estrujó la piel de sus caderas dejando rojas marcas, pero había algo que el pelirrojo no se esperaba.

Repentinamente sintió que su garganta era aprisionada, se fijó que era el cinto que traía ese hombre, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, ese tipo era un psicópata, se le había entregado en bandeja a un asesino.

—Esto te va a gustar, solo quedarte quietecito. — le susurró cerca del oído, el ahorque no era tan poderoso para matarlo, pero comenzó a toser en busca de aire, lo peor de todo es que el placer de su entrada seguía igual y su pene mantenía la erección, su cuerpo parecía estimularse por medio de la asfixia que le estaba provocando ese sujeto.

—Ya… no me mates.

—No lo haré, pero así tu culo aprieta más, vamos ¿A que no es delicioso?

Comenzó a salivar, se revolvía intentando liberarse, pero era peor, así moriría el gran Seijuro, siendo penetrado por el culo mientras era estrangulado ¡Oh qué muerte más indigna! pensó que se desmayaría, pero justo ahí Himuro aflojó el agarre del cinturón mientras sentía como ambos se corrían, perdió algo el conocimiento no por la falta de respiración si no por el orgasmo que le hizo acabar con un copioso chorro sobre el sucio suelo, cayó de bruces todavía con Tatsuya dentro de él.

— Eso estuvo bueno. —Escuchó que le decía mientras jalaba de él y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Parece que fui algo rudo, me disculpo.

— ¿Que mierda? —preguntó enfadado.

—Asfixia erótica señorito, una antigua práctica que se remonta por los años 1600…—explico tranquilo mientras se acomodaba la ropa para luego encender un cigarrillo. —parece que lo disfrutaste bastante, aprietas bien rico.

—Maldito enfermo de mierda. —Reclamó de nuevo levantándose de golpe, él tenía la culpa por querer experimentar, pero bueno, había sido una excelente vivencia, estaba ansioso por conocer que más sorpresas escondía aquel tipejo.

/

Gracias por leer, a ese Akashi le pasó por goloso.


	2. HimuAo

Este Drabble (no tan drabble) está dedicado a la talentosa Fire-Akra, sus obras y dibujos son mi total inspiración, lo hice con mucho cariño y espero no haberla decepcionado.

Sigan su página fireakra/?fref=ts

Parafilia: Algolagnia: Erotismo del dolor, al placer sexual relacionado con las sensaciones dolorosas

Dacrilagnia: Se trata de un desorden de tipo psicosexual que se desencadena al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la pareja.

Himuro x Aomine

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, pensamientos dispersos y fuera de lugar, Lemon, Violencia.

Narrador en primera persona (Aomine)

/

— No te vas te dije.

—Tsk basta, me largo, no crucé la ciudad para que termináramos en esto, siempre con lo mismo.

Las discusiones se habían hecho habituales entre nosotros, cualquier cosa absurda bastaba para que se desatara una verdadera batalla, nuestra relación no iba muy bien el último tiempo, Himuro me tomó del brazo empujándome hacia dentro del departamento.

—Si te digo que te quedes te quedas, Daiki no me jodas con tus pendejadas.

— Deja de hacerte el duro, hago lo que quiero ¡Suéltame!

Eso fue demasiado para la poca paciencia que en ese momento poseía Himuro, nuevamente me jaló hacia adentro esta vez con más fuerza, cerrando la puerta de calle. Sentí el frío suelo cuando caí sobre mi trasero.

—Te quedas acá, vamos a seguir el plan de de inicio ¿Me entiendes?

— ¡Te jodes Himuro, vete a la mierda, a mi no me tocas! — Le grité fuerte, él no se inmuto, únicamente torció un poco su sonrisa, siempre me perturbaba su falta de emociones y la bizarra forma de sus muecas.

—Ya, ok tranquilo, ven acá. —dijo amablemente colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, yo seguía en el suelo. —Vamos a estar bien, sabes que ambos somos impulsivos, no nos vemos hace dos semanas ¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar más? me necesitas y yo a ti cariño. — Me acarició la mejilla con gentileza.

Pensé un poco, tenía razón, pero ya no quería ser obediente con él, si, era divertido en el sexo, pero que me tratara de someter así en la vida cotidiana no me terminaba de gustar.

Himuro se me acercó felinamente por detrás mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, primero rozándolo sólo con sus labios luego succionando mi piel, finalmente terminó por dejarme varias marcas, pronto las que al principio fueron dulces caricias se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos que enviaban todas mis dudas al carajo, esa sensación de placentero dolor me nublaba el juicio, desee de nuevo sentirlo como tantas veces.

Mi miembro despertó y eso no era lo que quería, siempre terminaba sometido por los agasajos de ese hombre.

—Parece que ya estás a tono, eso fue tan rápido. — me soltó de su agarre, ahora posicionándose delante. —Qué tal si le damos algo de atención, en un brusco movimiento bajó mis pantalones dejando a la vista mi prominente erección, comenzó a estimularme por encima de la ropa interior, yo estaba húmedo.

—Mejor vamos a la habitación. — le pedí levantándome y subiéndome los pantalones, nos encaminaron hasta el lugar, no vi venir cuando me atacó por detrás haciéndome caer en la cama colocándose encima.

—Te has portado mal, esto te costará caro. — Su voz me hizo temblar, tenía ese tono que me erizaba.

—No empieces por favor. —Pedí con algo de angustia, era extraño sentir que deseaba eso, pero a su vez me costaba aceptarlo.

—Vamos quítate la ropa. — Ordenó y supe que no jugaba, esa afilada mirada se clavó en mi cuerpo, por instinto obedecí, iba a seguir la dinámica de siempre, después me arrepentiría ¿Por qué no podíamos ser una pareja normal? ¿Por qué simplemente no lográbamos tener sexo como los demás? Odiaba admitirlo, pero me encantaba, aunque mi razón se negaba a las acciones violentas.

Ya cuando estuve desnudo sentí sus frías manos recorrer mi cuerpo, y el desgraciado seguía vestido.

—Genial ahora recuéstate que vamos a jugar. —Acarició mi pecho, jugando con mis erectos pezones, dando pequeños tirones de vez en cuando, siempre sabía justo donde tocarme para hacerme estallar en éxtasis, por eso continúo con esta relación poco sana, me somete con su tacto, con sus palabras, me hechiza, soy como un perro que siempre vuelve donde su dueño.

Quise protestar porque esa parte de mi cabeza que me dice "esto no es sano" se activó traté de empujarlo y huir, no puedo controlarlo, tal vez tengo más fuerza física, pero su manera de dominarme no tiene que ver con eso, iba a protestar, pero fui acallado con una bofetada, sabía que sería así, era la manera de iniciar el juego.

—Lo siento, me portaré bien.

—Bien, buen chico, me encanta cuando obedeces, voy a darte tu premio. — Tatsuya sacó su miembro comenzó a masturbarse, pronto acercó su erección a mi boca, no dudé ni un momento en tomar con mis labios la dura y caliente carne que me ofrecía, él no estaba siendo nada amable, me tomó fuerte del cabello controlando el ritmo, mientras mi lengua hacía magia sobre su pene, mentiría si dijera que no sé como complacerle, nos conocemos hace mucho.

Comencé a ahogarme, no podía respirar bien, para colmo el maldito comenzó a violarme la boca empujando casi hasta las amígdalas, los sucios sonidos resonaban en el cuarto junto con sus gruñidos, parecía poseído por el placer que mi boca le entregaba, quería complacerlo, pero era demasiado, golpee con fuerza su pelvis para sacármelo de encima y que me permitiera respirar bien, sonrío, una ladina mueca que me hizo notar cuanto lo disfrutaba, finalmente terminó, quitó su miembro de mi boca y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás apretándome la nariz, de nuevo su siniestra voz se hizo presente.

—Bébetelo todo. —Así lo hice, mi cuerpo estaba algo resentido todavía, tragué todo el semen sintiendo como el líquido caliente se deslizaba por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago, tuve que limpiarme la boca mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

—No hagas eso, dejarme ver si te lo tragaste, abre la boca. —dejé que Himuro examinara mi cavidad bucal, incluso metió algunos dedos para "cerciorarse". — Mi néctar es un manjar preciado, deberías agradecerme que deje que te lo bebas.

De nuevo sentí que debía parar el juego, me levanté de golpe.

—Se acabó, ya no sigas.

—Quién decide eso soy yo, ya deberías saberlo.

Se quitó su cinturón y me dio varios azotes en la espalda hasta que logró devolverme a la cama.

—Se pondrá peor si insistes en desobedecerme, y ya te he perdonado varias Daiki.

De pronto sentí como con el mismo cinto que me había marcado la piel me ataba las muñecas a la espalda.

Dolía, y eso parecía excitarle, siempre era así, escuchaba sus gruñidos, su respiración agitada, cuando terminó de inmovilizarme las manos me arrojó de bruces a la cama y sin consideración alguna comenzó a hurgar en mi entrada como si buscara algo, aunque solo pretendía prepararme, muy considerado de su parte después de haberme azotado la espalda con su cinturón…

Lo miré suplicante, ya me estaba hartando de únicamente sentir sus dedos, necesitaba algo más.

—Carajo, Himuro ¿Quieres ponérmela de una puta vez?

—Vaya que impaciente, si tanto insistes, pero primero vas a ponerte esto.— sacó de su bolsillo un "anillo para pene" yo estaba loco porque me la metiera así que lo dejé ponerme esa cosa, aunque sabía que más adelante me torturaría con ese artilugio, cuando ya lo tuve puesto me rozó un par de veces con su miembro antes de metérmela, de pronto sentí como me partía en dos, ardía, dolía, pero yo estaba teniendo justo lo que había deseado, amaba esa polla, sé que suena patético que lo diga así, pero en mis 24 años de vida jamás he conocido a alguien que sepa usarla mejor, me golpeaba por dentro de manera que la sentía cerca de mi garganta, tal vez su experticia en el sexo era la razón por la que dejo que me someta así, soy un masoquista, me gusta sentir que tiene el poder y al él le encanta dominar a alguien como yo, seguro no sería lo mismo si quien gimiera con su miembro dentro fuese otro menos fornido o más bajo, si fuese un sujeto común y no un "as del basketball" de un equipo profesional como yo, indudablemente Tatsuya no lo gozaría tanto.

¿Qué dirían mis compañeros de equipo si me vieran así? gimiendo como perra, mientras Tatsuya golpea mi próstata.

Las penetraciones se volvieron salvajes, enterraba sus dedos en la carne de mi cadera, rasguñándome, dejando sus marcas, ama que todos se enteren a quien pertenezco, comienza a golpear más fuerte, bestialmente hasta el fondo, pero no es suficiente, no estará satisfecho hasta que yo haga eso que tanto disfruta.

Me tomó fuerte por el cabello doblándome el cuello, besándome de forma brusca., sacándome sangre y siento que voy a correrme como nunca antes, tan cerca, mi cuerpo en embriaguez, sintiendo cada fibra de mi ser temblar, pero él se detiene, dejándome con las ganas, me desesperé cuando lo sentí salir de mi.

— ¡Que! ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Tanta necesidad tienes de sentirme? —Dice como si nada, pero sé que por dentro le ha dolido también.

Estoy atado, medio golpeado y humillado, aun así dispuesto a rogar por eso, soy patético, pero no me importa, este es nuestro juego, nadie tiene porque saberlo.

—Por favor, Tatsuya deja que me corra, te lo suplico.

.

—No es suficiente. — Mi pene estaba hinchado, quería venirme pero ese maldito anillo que me puso me lo impedía, comencé a restregarme contra las sábanas con tal de conseguir algo de contacto que aliviara mi deseo.

—Te lo ruego Tatsuya.— Y lo hice, comencé a suplicar como un adicto en abstinencia, necesitaba mi droga, lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, él pareció complacido, eso era lo que más le ponía, verme rogar y llorar por un maldito orgasmo, me volvió a penetrar a lo bestia, esta vez sin detenerse, una y otra vez como un animal, yo lo apretaba bastante al parecer, íbamos a corrernos cuando aflojó el anillo de mi pene, yo seguía llorando como un idiota, mientras él se iba dentro mío mojándome por completo el interior y yo dejando parte de mi esencia sobre la cama.

De nuevo comprobé cuánto le gusta verme llorar, con cuidado salió de mi y se acercó con cuidado desatándome las manos que estaban entumecidas y algo moradas por la falta de circulación, limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su lengua, al final terminamos en un romántico beso, me ama, su forma de quererme es enferma, irreal, pero yo lo seguiré hasta que me maté con su venenoso placer.

/

Es primera vez que experimento con un Aomine así, pues, me gustó, ojala no se cansen de lo que viene, si sexo y mas sexo.


	3. HimuFuku

Parafilia: Gregomulcia: se da siempre dentro de una multitud. La persona que la padece tiene una excitación por ser manoseada por un desconocido.

Pareja: Himuro x Fukui

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lime, Violencia.

Narrador en primera persona (Fukui)

/

Desde que era muy joven hay algo que me avergüenza, es un secreto oscuro que proviene de las continuas tocaciones que me daba un amigo de mi padre, así de turbio y torcido es mi secreto, me excita demasiado que me manoseen y que cualquier desconocido me acose, es raro, pero siempre fantaseo con eso, frecuentemente me masturbo pensando

en cómo un extraño me acaricia frente a otras personas y se frota en mi mientras me susurra cosas obscenas.

Mi nombre es Fukui Kensuke, tengo 23 años y un trabajo en el centro de Tokio en una tienda, por lo que durante muchos años me he movido en el metro de la ciudad, cuando me di cuenta que tenía esa extraña parafilia fue en una ocasión en la que vi a un hombre acosar a una chica, recuerdo que fui un desgraciado al haberlo permitido, pero la escena me puso tan duro que solo actué cuando estaba a punto de violarla.

Mi fantasía es que alguna vez alguien me toque así, como mi desvergonzado tío, como lo hizo aquel tipo del vagón.

Al ser hombre me resulta bastante complicado lograr aquella fantasía, no me considero un chico mal parecido, pero la mayoría de los degenerados que gustan de manosear prefieren a las mujeres por obvias razones, aunque últimamente he escuchado rumores de un sujeto que entra en los vagones ya tarde y ataca a muchachitos varones desprevenidos, varios de mis compañeros han contado esto, incluso uno de los dependientes dijo haber sido casi atacado por aquel hombre que viste de negro, yo cada día deseo que me toque a mí, pero jamás he visto a ningún personaje así, incluso me he ido más tarde de lo acostumbrado a ver si tengo suerte, pero nada.

/

Ese día me subí al último metro, no fue buscado, lo juro, mi jefe me pidió quedarme al inventario y ¡Joder! sí que fue largo.

Me quedé de pie, no acostumbraba a sentarme, tenía la costumbre de sentir a la gente rozarme o tocarme por casualidad, al ser el último tren iba algo lleno, a esa hora cada uno de los pasajeros estaba en lo suyo, con audífonos o semi dormidos en posiciones incómodas,

El metro paró en una de las estaciones, extrañamente estaba desierta, sólo subió un hombre más alto que yo que traía una gorra de color negro, se me hizo algo sospechoso, sin darme cuenta cuando la máquina comenzó a moverse sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca, estaba detrás mío, mis sentidos se aceleraron, iba a voltear, pero me susurró al oído algo.

— Si te mueves te mato. — Puso un objeto punzante en mi espalda.

Sentí como comenzaba a colar su mano dentro de mi pantalón, ¡Por Kami que se había hecho el milagro! Muy por el contrario al prototipo de degenerados que solía tener que eran viejos calvos, gordos, hediondos, este sujeto era todo lo opuesto, alto y atlético, uno de sus brazos me apretaba, noté su pene duro sobre la ropa.

— Tranquilo, no me moveré, ni gritaré por ayuda, no me mates, voy a cooperar. — supliqué con fingida desesperación, divisé el reflejo del tipo en el vidrio de la puerta del vagón, si bien el rostro lo tenía tapado la mitad con un flequillo, pude divisar un coqueto lunar, era atractivo, comenzó a tocar mi miembro por debajo, se dio cuenta que mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma positiva, porque volvió a hablarme en un tono ronco.

— Pero qué puta eres, te toqué un poco y ya estas todo mojado. — Sacó su mano y sus dedos tenían resto de líquido pre seminal, me avergoncé un poco.

Parece que eso le complació mucho, guardó la pequeña cuchilla y me tomó con ambos brazos rodeando mi cintura para apegarme al vagón, comenzó a morderme el cuello, yo solo gemía despacio, así era cómo quería que fuese, aunque la gente a mi alrededor no se daba por aludida, seguramente pensaban que éramos una pareja gay "calentona" o nos ignoraban porque a esa hora nadie iba pendiente de lo que pasaba.

Él volvió a meter su mano en mi ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarme, sentía su erección sobre mi culo y eso no hacía más que excitarme, no me había dado cuenta, pero un par de mujeres nos miraban de manera incómoda, yo intente callar mis pequeños gemidos, ellas solo avanzaron hacia el otro vagón, con esto me corrí, pero él quería algo más, lo noté cuando sus dedos fueron por mi entrada abriéndola dolorosamente.

Finalmente me bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, se frotó un rato en mi culo y me penetró de manera abrupta, gemí fuerte, el cabrón me la puso sin condón y parecía que me iba a romper, me mordió el hombro, me dolía, pero seguía empalmado.

Después de un rato se corrió y mucho yo también me fui un poco antes dejando mi semen contra la ventana del metro, el muy desgraciado se arregló la ropa y se bajó en la siguiente estación, me dejó ahí con el trasero chorreando su esencia, agitado y todavía excitado, me limpie como pude, me dolía bastante, caminé hasta mi casa bastante feliz, por haber hecho realidad mi fantasía.

/

Ok el enfermo aquí no era Himuro…


	4. HimuIzu

Parafilia: Maieusiofilia o Cyesolagnia, consiste en la atracción sexual hacia las personas embarazadas, mayoría de las veces, el centro de Excitación de esta Parafilia es la barriga grande.

Himuro x Izuki

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lemon, Violencia intrafamiliar, Sexo con un embarazado, mención Hyuga x Izuki.

/

La vida en ese edificio era tranquila, las personas eran amables y cordiales sobre todo las mujeres que ahí habitaban eran muy consideradas con él, llevaba ya un mes viviendo en ese apartamento, antes compartía un piso con su hermano, pero tuvo que mudarse cuando este decidió formar una familia.

Sus vecinos de al lado eran un matrimonio de ancianos que apenas molestaban, frente vivía una señora mayor con algunos perros y al lado de ella una pareja joven compuesta por dos chicos, uno de ellos que era quien atraía su atención estaba redondamente en estado, se llamaba Izuki Shun.

Le gustaban esos ojos grises, esa cara bonita y de verdad envidiaba al cabrón que había puesto su semilla en él, se notaba que tenía por lo menos 6 meses de gestación, el novio de este era nada fuera de lo común, un "gafudo" con cara de pocos amigos que contrastaba por completo con la amable personalidad del otro.

Había escuchado rumores sobre la convivencia de ellos, que tenían problemas, que el tal Hyuga (así se llamaba el gafotas) era "malas pulgas", le gritaba y no trataba muy bien a Izuki, eso comentaban las señoras, esas que lo saben todo y son mejor sistema de seguridad que cualquier cámara.

Cada día se saludaban con amabilidad e intercambiaban algunas palabras cordiales sobre trivialidades, al del lunar le gustaba lo bien que se veía con esa abultada barriga, Izuki era coqueto, no sabía si era por naturaleza o de verdad intentaba llamar su atención.

Hasta ese entonces Tatsuya desconocía cuánto le agradaba mirar a las personas en estado de gestación, era extraño y casi excitante, no quería reconocerlo, pero varias veces había terminado masturbándose en el baño con la imagen de Shun en su mente, esas curvas, ese trasero que se veía bastante prominente, le daban muchas ganas de follarlo.

Un día Izuki acababa de llegar del mercado, traía varias bolsas que se veían pesadas, Tatsuya le ayudó de buena fe, hace días que se había metido en la cabeza que el insano deseo por ese embarazado debía quedar únicamente en sus masturbaciones, porque ese chico bonito estaba casado con el desagradable sujeto.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso que era donde habitaban ambos.

—Wow eres fuerte, antes yo también lo era, atlético, aunque ahora soy como un balón, tú me entiendes.

—Jajaj claro. —Himuro le ayudó a entrar las bolsas dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por el apoyo ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Ahh no, no te molestes, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu esposo.

.

—Tranquilo, la verdad está muy ocupado como para venir a casa, tampoco es que me importe, estamos mejor sin él. —Dijo con algo de resentimiento mientras acariciaba su redondo vientre, Tatsuya pensó que tal vez las habladurías de las señoras eran ciertas.

—Pues entonces acepto.

.

Shun lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, observó el departamento muy limpio y ordenado olía a lavanda, todo indicaba que el Hyuga era un esposo ausente, cuando Izuki volvió le entregó la cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Eres soltero Himuro?

—Si

—Qué raro ¿Que tienes de malo? Yo te veo muy bueno la verdad.

—Bueno, no he tenido mucha suerte con las relaciones de parejas, por ahora prefiero estar solo.

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

De pronto su vista viajó hacia la prominente barriga, otra vez esas pensamientos perversos pasaron por su cabeza, Shun era muy hermoso, empezó a ponerse algo nervioso por la situación, no quería hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te intimido campeón?

—Eh… No claro, que no.

—No te alejes, tranquilo, no te voy a morder, "yo no comer humanos", la barriga es por el bebé.

Himuro no entendía bien la situación, al parecer las hormonas de aquel embarazado estaban algo alborotadas, pero Tatsuya no era de piedra y si seguía con esas provocaciones no se haría responsable de como terminara el asunto.

—Shun creo que mejor me voy. — Himuro se levantó pero Izuki lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Quédate, siempre estoy solo, hazme compañía un rato más, se bueno.

—Pensé que tu marido y tú eran una feliz pareja.

—Para nada limonada, nos odia, se casó conmigo por presión, pero yo ya no estoy aguantando, imagínate que no tenemos sexo jamás.

—Así que… ¿Desde hace tiempo nadie te toca? — ya había mandado todas sus dudas al carajo al escuchar lo último, además Izuki claramente se le estaba entregando en bandeja, se le acercó tomándolo por la cintura, Shun sonrió de lado.

—Cuando quede en estado fue la última vez, ni siquiera me acuerdo, estaba ebrio.

—Vamos a tu habitación entonces, digamos que tengo una insana atracción a que estés preñado y tengo muchas ganas de coger contigo.

Tatsuya no se había limitado en decirle lo que sentía ¿Que podía perder? se dirigieron hasta el cuarto matrimonial, Himuro se quitó la camisa para disfrute de Shun quien miraba anonadado el tonificado cuerpo de su vecino, los abdominales marcados, la sexy clavícula, el delicioso cuello con esa manzana de Adán que tantas veces había deseado morder, porque si, Izuki le había echado el ojo a Tatsuya desde hace un tiempo, pero le parecía tan imposible en el estado que estaba que este se fijara en él.

—Vamos también quítate la ropa, déjame mirarte.

—Oye debe ser fácil mostrarse con un cuerpo como el tuyo, pero yo estoy redondo, me veo hasta grotesco.

—Pues es hermoso, me gustan tus curvas.

Se le acercó nuevamente rodeándolo con un brazo, besándose apasionadamente, Himuro lo condujo hasta la cama matrimonial y le ayudó a desvestirse.

Izuki se dejó acariciar, casi no recordaba cómo era sentirse deseado, su parte baja despertó enseguida, pensaba que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño mojado de su vida, pero se sentía tan real, lo fresco del ambiente le dio escalofríos, se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama, con ese hombre que estaba más bueno "que la comida de su abuela" mirándole con deseo, mientras tanto Tatsuya no comprendía bien el urgente deseo de follarle, era tan delicioso pensar en cogerse a un embarazado.

Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior para quedar en las mismas condiciones que Shun quien lo miraba con un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas, de verdad era muy adorable, se notaba que antes de quedar en estado tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, algo llamó su atención en la anatomía contraria, unas feas marcas en los brazos, piernas y una grande cerca del hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Te dije que él no nos trataba bien. —Contestó el ojo de águila sin inmutarse demasiado.

—No pensé que llegaban a los golpes.

—Tiene ataques de ira ¿Sabes? no me dan ganas de hablar de él, no quiero perder la erección.

—Ok, ya no digo nada. — Siguió en lo suyo, aunque la situación le preocupaba, bajó hasta la altura de la ingle contraria dejando pequeños besos cerca del abultado vientre, aunque su objeto de deseo era el miembro contrario, necesitaba estimular a Izuki antes de poseerlo, comenzó a hacerle una felación con mucha maestría mientras el otro se revolvía de placer.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de lo que la experimentada boca realizaba sobre su pene, sintió a su hijo golpearle cerca de las costillas, prefirió ignorar, ese niño era muy inquieto y ahora le tocaba disfrutar a papi.

Finalmente terminó en la boca contraria, Tatsuya se maravilló del rostro sonrojado, escupió algo del semen para colocarlo en la entrada y utilizarlo como lubricante, comenzó a prepararlo, ya estaba muy ansioso, Shun se revolvía en la cama todavía con la sensación del reciente orgasmo, la barriga le pesaba un poco al estar de espalda, y su hijo no dejaba de darle golpecitos.

.

Tatsuya terminó de dilatarlo y se incorporó para buscar un condón que solía portar en su billetera.

—No tienes que hacerlo, hazlo sin eso, además si los guardas ahí se vencen y se rompen hombre.

— ¿No tienes miedo a que te pegue algo? —Preguntó divertido el del lunar.

—La verdad soy un adulto irresponsable que toma pésimas decisiones, mejor si póntelo.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo hizo que Izuki se diera la vuelta hasta quedar de costado y se posicionó por detrás abrazándolo mientras lo sostenía por el muslo, supuso que era algo más cómoda esa pose por obvias razones, lo penetró enseguida como si no pudiera seguir esperando, era jodidamente estrecho por la condición en la que se encontraba, eso además de la inactividad sexual que se cargaba.

A Izuki le dolía, pero estaba tan caliente que era lo de menos, quería sentirlo más profundo, muchas veces, no le interesaba nada, ojala llegara Hyuga y los encontrara así, era un pensamiento estúpido y vengativo, estaba cansado de los insultos y la violencia, quería a alguien que lo considerara como ese extraño, que aunque que solo quería conseguir sexo le había tratado como persona, en eso estaba pensando cuando la molestia desapareció dando paso a la exquisita sensación de ser tocado en su punto, sus gemidos eran escandalosos, seguro se escuchaban por todo el edificio.

Cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo supieron enseguida que podrían estar en eso toda la tarde.

A Himuro le sorprendió cuánto le ponía esa barriga, era un enfermo morboso, pero la figura de Izuki le calentaba demasiado.

Cuatro horas después Shun le acompañaba hasta la salida, Tatsuya deseo volver a repetir.

—Si vuelve a lastimarte llámame, voy a darle su merecido.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta, puedes volver cuando quieras.

Al rato observó cómo entraba el tal Hyuga a la casa, ojala Izuki lo dejara pronto.

/


	5. HimuMayu

Anisonogamia es una de las parafilias más comunes y aceptadas, y consiste en sentir atracción por una pareja sexual mucho más joven o mucho mayor.

Himuro x Mayuzumi

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lemon.

/

A sus cuarenta años Himuro Tatsuya tenía una buena vida, era un hombre con un excelente pasar económico, había viajado por el mundo, soltero y sin ningún tipo de ganas de formar familia, tenía únicamente relaciones casuales con hombre y mujeres, pero desde hace poco se había dado cuenta que las parejas sexuales con las que más disfrutaba eran los jovencitos, no al extremo de ser un pedófilo, pero los chicos adolescentes le encantaban, bien dice el dicho "a buey viejo pasto tierno"

Por eso se encontraba en esa encrucijada que ahora le comía el cerebro, se estaba quedando con Taiga y su esposa por unos días, en esa casa vivía el hijastro de su hermano un chico de dieciséis años que desde algún tiempo había atraído todas sus miradas, era un mocoso de buen cuerpo, de estatura un poco menor a la suya, sus ojos grises casi inexpresivos le daban un aire de misterio, gustaba de jugar basketball por las tardes, ese había sido el pretexto para acercarse, desde hace unos pocos días jugaban juntos cuando su "padrastro" y madre todavía no llegaban a casa.

Himuro podría jurar que a veces lo tentaba o eso creía ya que también podría tratarse de un juego de su mente libidinosa que imaginaba tales cosas, según sabía el chico no tenía novia y no le interesaban tales cosas, parecía que tenía en la cabeza solo basketball y novelas ligeras que solía leer.

De verdad le hubiera gustado poder evitar corromper al hijastro de su hermano, pero cada vez que se le aparecía con solamente un pantalón corto sentía que esa pequeña gota de cordura en su cerebro se secaba.

Fue un día cualquiera cuando Chihiro se sentó al lado suyo leyendo una de esas cosas que tanto le gustaban, Tatsuya estaba a punto de pasar la línea con él.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo? o te vas a quedar con cara de viejo baboso todo el tiempo. —Himuro se sorprendió al oír esto, trató de hacerse el desentendido cambiando la TV.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No te hagas el idiota, seguro te la jalas pensando en mí. —Eso no estaba en los planes del mayor, el chiquillo se le había adelantado.

—Vaya que observador, me has sorprendido.

— Y bien ¿Que harás al respecto?

—Depende de lo que tú quieras hacer, no soy un violador, o quizás ¿Eso te hubiera gustado?

—Que degenerado, tienes 24 años más que yo, podría ser tu hijo.

—No lo eres.

—Tienes razón, entonces adelante, veamos que tanto puede hacer un veterano como tú.

Himuro sintió que se había ganado un premio, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el joven cuerpo que quedó recostado sobre el sofá con él encima, comenzó a besarlo de manera suave, seguro el chiquillo no tenía mucha experiencia.

Chihiro enrojeció, era la primera vez que estaba haciendo eso, al principio funcionó como un juego, le habían dicho que era bien parecido y quiso poner a prueba qué tan cierto era, y nada mejor que ese sujeto al que su padrastro llamaba un "soltero codiciado", que también había captado su atención, exitoso, interesante, buen jugador y claro, bastante guapo, ese aire de hombre maduro era lo que más le gustaba, estaba algo avergonzado, las caricias que le propinaba el contrario bajo su ropa habían hecho que su hombría despertara, hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil a merced de Tatsuya disfrutando, tímidamente se animó a abrazarlo palpando suavemente la espalda contraria.

Poco tiempo pasó para que quedara desnudo sobre el suelo de su sala, estaba algo nervioso por si llegaba alguien, pero recordó que su madre y Taiga se habían juntado para comer después del trabajo, no iba a dar un paso atrás en esto, así es la vida, le había llegado la hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

—Date la vuelta. —Ordenó en tono ronco el hombre del lunar, a Mayuzumi le dio escalofríos, no dudo en obedecer dejando su parte trasera dispuesta para lo que deseara, pasó un rato que se le hizo eterno, de pronto sintió como le separaba las nalgas y algo húmedo penetraba su cavidad, quiso morir mil veces de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que era la lengua de este, trató de revolverse para zafarse de aquella incómoda posición pero las firmes manos de Tatsuya le aprisionaban la pelvis hasta casi inmovilizarlo.

Dejó que el sujeto mayor jugara con su entrada soltando pequeños gemidos, la sensación era tan buena, demasiado para ser algo tan indecoroso, esas caricias estaban a punto de hacerlo llegar al clímax, se percató en la situación en la cual se encontraba, pensó en cómo seguiría la relación de ambos después de eso y le ayudó un poco para no venirse tan pronto, dio un salto cuando dos dedos entraron en él para dilatar su entrada.

—Como lo supuse, eres un virgen apretado. —se burló el mayor, quien acomodándose detrás suyo le penetró violentamente, Mayuzumi sintió que lo desgarraba, ya no era placentero, pero poco tiempo pasó hasta que realmente las embestidas se sintieron jodidamente bien, una y otra vez golpeaba en el sitio en el que el jovencito parecía perder la cabeza y deshacerse en su propio placer.

Finalmente ambos acabaron, agotados sobre la alfombra de la sala, Himuro se sentía como nuevo, nada le excitaba más que cogerse a un "no tan cándido" Adolescente que había caído en sus redes.

Mayuzumi sabía que él era uno más en la larga lista de ese hombre, aun así, lo disfrutaría hasta que este se cansara, él era joven ya vendrían un sinfín de oportunidades con gente de su edad.


	6. HimuNash

Quería hacer algo más largo, pero queda pendiente para la próxima.

Parafilia: Agonofilia: es un tipo de parafilia o comportamiento que consiste en la excitarse después de una pelea.

Himuro x Nash

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lime.

No recordaba bien cómo habían terminado en esa situación, todo se debía a Nijimura su amigo, el tal Gold lo había estado mosqueándo, pero Shuuzo se sentía demasiado cohibido, pese a ser un gran luchador seguía estando inseguro ante los extranjeros, cosa que ya era bastante rara porque llevaba años viviendo en el país del norte.

Al principio trató de llevar la fiesta en paz, fue a conversar de manera conciliadora con él, le dijo con buenas palabras que dejara de joder a su amigo si no tendría que vérselas con él, claro esa era una manera demasiado conciliadora para tratar con un tipo como Gold.

—A ver niño cara de puta, dile a tu amiguito que traiga su sexy trasero acá y me diga personalmente.

— Tatsuya se indignó, ya eran adultos no estaban para ese tipo de cosas, tenía antecedentes de que el sujeto era violento y molesto, pero le cabreaba demasiado que se dirigiera a si a él, lo de "cara de puta" le había ardido demasiado.

— No me jodas zorra, te dije que te dejes de molestar a Shuu.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Ya te lo cogiste?

— Varias veces, cosa que tú no podrás hacer nunca.

Pareció molestarse más de la cuenta tanto que le tiró un golpe directo a la cara, Tatsuya no dudo en esquivarlo, vaya que tenía malas, pulgas el sujeto.

Himuro se cabreo y le devolvió el puñetazo que a su vez fue evadido por el contrario.

De pronto la situación se volvió más violenta, golpe tras golpe, esquivaban lo que podían, pero la mayoría de los impactos lograban su cometido, la calle que estaba fuera de la cancha donde Himuro lo había ido a buscar estaba desierta, pocas personas transitaban por ahí ya que era peligroso, por tanto no había nadie que los pudiera separar…

— Parece que tienes solo la cara de "pasiva" sabes pelear bien. — Escupió Gold limpiándose la comisura de los labios, notó que le ardían los puños.

— Mejor que tú, puta.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, la adrenalina de las peleas era algo que ambos conocían bastante bien, pero esta vez además de la emoción que le provocaba la situación había algo más.

Himuro comenzó a sentirse excitado tal vez su cerebro había hecho corte y comenzaba a confundir las cosas, pero sentía como si ese tal Nash fuese una especie de "perra en celo" que liberaba miles de feromonas, su miembro se había puesto tieso, era ilógico , pero el molesto sujeto parecía calentarle más que una de sus películas porno.

Gold aprovechó aquel instante de distracción para darle un buen puñetazo que lo tiró hacia atrás, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ni así había perdido la erección.

— No puedo creerlo ¿Te pusiste así porque te pegué? — El rubio miraba con sorpresa aquella reacción, Tatsuya Se levantó con una mezcla de sensaciones, tenía mucha ira, pero estaba jodidamente caliente, se le abalanzó estampando a su contrario hacia la pared.

En ese momento algo se encendió también en el americano que percibió como su hombría era acariciada, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero estaba sucumbiendo al pecaminoso deseo.

— Eres un jodido enfermo de mierda.

— ¿Me dices eso ahora que te pusiste así de duro? —Tatsuya lo empujó dejándolo arrodillado, Nash no opuso resistencia, de verdad deseaba aquello. —Se que quieres hacerlo ¿o no Gold? Dijo comenzando a desabrollarse el cinto de su pantalón.

Sin mediar mas palabras, fue él mismo quien tomó el pene del pelinegro y se lo metió en la boca, no se sentía avergonzado, estaba caliente, el maldito lo había puesto así, su propia erección necesitaba ser atendida así que sin más comenzó a darse placer mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo el miembro de Himuro.

— No pensé que sabías mamarla también, joder… —Suspiró mientras con algo de lascivia tomaba de la dorada cabellera para marcar el ritmo. —de pronto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, contestó intentando disimular el enorme placer que le estaba dando ese chico malo.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bastante bien Shuu, Gold no volverá a meterse contigo nunca más…

Eso no estaba ni lejos de terminar, seguro esa noche se divertiría con aquel sujeto que le había dejado un montón de magulladuras, pero le estaba felando mejor que cualquier otro.

/


	7. HimuNiji

Parafilia: La amomaxia es una parafilia sexual que consiste en excitarse sólo cuando se mantienen relaciones sexuales dentro de un automóvil estacionado.

Himuro x Nijimura

Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez, Lemon.

/

Su auto llevaba fallando hace más de una semana, decidió que era hora de llevarlo con un mecánico, más adelante quería cambiarlo por otro más moderno.

Nijimura acababa de egresar hacía poco de la universidad y recién tenía un trabajo, había llegado dos días tardes gracias al dichoso auto, bien decían que "lo barato cuesta caro"

Su amigo Seijuro le entregó la dirección de un buen taller donde había llevado su coche, llegó hasta el local, era un lugar modesto, pero al parecer tenían buena clientela, parecía que pronto cerrarían, se apresuró en hablarle a uno de los trabajadores del taller.

—Hola, tengo un problema con mi auto.

Un sujeto grande medio musculoso de mirada aterradora se volteo y le habló.

—Puedes esperar un momento, mi compañero viene en unos minutos, fue a atender una emergencia en la calle, ya sabes hay gente que no sabe ni cambiar un maldito neumático y nos llaman, estoy con un cliente, pero él llegara y te atenderá, espera por favor. — Shuuzo se sorprendo de lo amable que era el tipo, si que sabia como tratar al cliente.

Se dedicó a jugar con su teléfono a la espera que llegara, de pronto sintió como frenaba una motocicleta y un hombre bajaba de esta, de inmediato el pelirrojo de mirada fiera se le acercó y le indico que fuera a hablar con él.

—Hola, soy Himuro Tatsuya, voy a atender tu requerimiento ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Nijimura Shuuzo, esta cosa se detiene de repente, la otra vez en medio de la calle, parece que pierde gasolina porque huele fatal.

—Bueno vamos a ver, espera voy a hacer el diagnóstico. —Himuro se puso a hacer el procedimiento de rutina.

Nijimura no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto con aquel sujeto, digamos que lo encontró bastante guapo, además hasta el overol manchado de grasa Y el olor a bencina le sentaban bien, se mordió los labios de solo imaginar cómo se sentiría estar con alguien así, era una persona con una vida sexual limitada, las únicas veces que había logrado un buen sexo había sido dentro de un auto, le era imposible lograr un orgasmo fuera, por eso a veces buscaba parejas sexuales ocasionales a las que llevar a dar una que otra vuelta en su coche.

No supo porque comenzó a pensar en su penosa vida sexual, ah sí, por el mecánico hermoso ese que estaba más bueno que la comida de su abuela.

Miró a su alrededor, para ser un taller no estaba ni tan sucio ni tan desordenado, el pelirrojo de nombre Taiga despedía a su clienta, una chica de cabello color chicle que le pareció linda no al nivel del mecánico que lo atendía, pero si estaba buena.

—Hey Tatsuya, voy a salir antes, cerraré la cortina del local porque ya van a dar las 8.

—Está bien Taiga, gracias, terminó con él y voy a casa, prepara la cena.

Nijimura observó cómo salía, dejándolo solo con Himuro, se sintió idiota y nervioso, el chico salió de debajo de su auto y le dio una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

—Si, efectivamente tu estanque está perdiendo bencina a chorros ¿Cuánto tiempo anduviste así?

Y de nuevo Shuuzo estaba perdido en las nubes no comprendiendo bien que le estaba diciendo.

—Ehh una semana, creo.

—Ya veo, debes tener cuidado cuando pases por caminos de tierra, tu auto no está adecuado para eso, encontré hasta una piedra en el chasis.

—Entonces ¿Tiene arreglo?

—Claro, tardaré un poco porque debo tapar tu agujero, digo el del tanque para que no se filtre. — Nijimura enrojeció por aquel comentario. — pero primero tengo que vaciarlo, tal vez tengas que salir caminando de aquí y venir a buscarlo mañana.

Tatsuya sonrió, el tal "Shuu" le parecía atractivo, de esos que uno se topa muy a lo lejos, no es que soliera echarle el ojo a todos sus clientes, pero le llamó la atención además se había dado cuenta con la cara que lo miraba, una presa fácil.

— Entonces me voy, dime ¿Debo dejar algo de adelanto en dinero?

—Bueno, déjame ver, esto no es tan costoso ¿Te parece si me lo pagas con tu cuerpo?

Ok, Nijimura creyó haber escuchado mal, no podía haber dicho eso, seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, todo por estar fantaseando.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que no escuche bien.

—Que si quieres me pagas el arreglo en especies, ya sabes "pagar en carne"

—Oh, bueno… yo — ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Cuántas veces en la vida tienes la oportunidad que un tipo como ese te invite sexo a cambio de un arreglo? ¡Por Dios! la economía estaba tan mala y siempre valía la pena ahorrar unos cuantos dólares. —Está bien.

— Genial, sabía que eras materia dispuesta. — Lo arrinconó a una de las paredes y le plantó un beso, Shuuzo continuaba pensando que su mente maligna lo estaba metiendo en una fantasía vivida.

El olor a bencina ya no le parecía tan malo, Himuro estaba sucio, era lógico acabada de salir de debajo de su auto y lo estaba manchando a él también al frotarse contra su cuerpo, pero le gustaba, en ese lugar estaba haciendo mucho calor y con las caricias que le daba ese mecánico del infierno se estaba poniendo peor.

De pronto el tal Tatsuya se quitó el overol hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto su torso, Nijimura se mareo, estaba bueno el condenado, mejor que como su mente lo imaginaba, le llamó la atención el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, era observador y se lo vio al otro tipo ¿Sería su pareja?

Tatsuya volvió a atacar quitándole también la parte de arriba, su camisa voló por los aires, mientras esas manos toscas y manchadas de grasa negra se dedicaban a marcarle los pezones y el abdomen, pronto sintió como comenzaba a tocarle culo, se sobresaltó, pero lejos de alejarse buscó el miembro del contrario, no se consideraba alguien tan desvergonzado, pero estaba muy caliente, el pene de Himuro estaba duro y el suyo peor, ambos sudaban, marcas negras estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, se soltó el pantalón y Himuro lo volteo.

— ¡Espera! espera no podemos hacerlo aquí.

— ¡Que! Pero era un acuerdo ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

—No, escucha, es algo extraño, no puedo lograr el orgasmo si no follo dentro de un auto.

—Oh Shit… —Himuro soltó una carcajada. — Está bien, si quieres que te la ponga dentro adelante.

—Se llama amomaxia, es una parafilia y un problema para mí.

—Ahora entiendo el estado de tu maquina, seguro esos caminos pedregosos son por buscar un buen lugar donde follar.

—No lo digas así, la semana pasada conocí a una chica y pues…

—No necesito explicaciones. —Lo empujó al asiento trasero mientras se deshacía de los pantalones y ropa interior de Shuuzo dejándolo por completo desnudo, seguían sudando como caballos y dentro del auto hacía aun más calor.

Tan diferente al delicado sexo que ambos mantenían con mujeres, Nijimura abrió las piernas y dejó que el otro lo preparara, primero le hizo la mamada mas celestial que alguien le hubiera brindado en sus treinta años de vida, cuando la boca de ese sujeto fue a parar a su entrada se sintió terriblemente avergonzado, pero demasiado excitado, cuando terminó vio como Himuro sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero, un condón que luego se puso, se preparó para lo que venía, sintió como se la metía así sin esperar más y trataba de ajustarse a su angosta entrada, le dolía, pero estaba tan duro y estimulado que poco importaba.

Sentir a ese hombre encima, sucio, sudado con esa expresión de "demonio del sexo" era más que estimulante, le dolían las piernas porque las tenía demasiado abiertas y dobladas, Tatsuya se movía en su contra buscando el punto correcto y cuando lo halló comenzó a arremeter como bestia, así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que la presión de su entrada contra el hinchado miembro hizo que se corrieran.

Tatsuya salió de él, se quitó el preservativo para luego ayudarlo incorporarse, Shuuzo estaba mareado, había tenido una experiencia demasiado intensa y violenta, su auto olía a sexo, bencina y sudor.

—Bueno, eso fue un buen pago, puedes romper tu estanque cuando quieras, así yo puedo volver a romperte el culo.

—Es una buena oferta, lo pensaré, y yo que quería comprarme uno nuevo.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor.

— ¿Engañaste a tu novio?

—No tengo novio ¿Lo dices por Taiga, el pelirrojo?

—El otro mecánico, lo digo por los anillos, me deje llevar por la calentura y no quiero meterme en una relación ajena.

—Es mi hermano, de hecho tiene pareja.

Nijimura se alegró de esto, definitivamente volvería a romper su estanque.


	8. HimuMido

Parafilia: Erotofonofilia: La erotolalia consiste en excitarse cuando se está hablando se sexo, y si la excitación se obtiene al realizar llamadas telefónicas utilizando un lenguaje erótico, se trata de erotofonofilia.

/

— Vamos, ya lo habíamos conversado, dijiste que lo harías por mi baby. — Dijo Tatsuya mientras recostado en su cama hablaba con su novio, la distancia de un país a otro los había separado, hace más de dos meses que no se veían.

— Idiota, es demasiado vergonzoso, no puedo hacerlo. — Respondió Midorima completamente ruborizado, no era que no tuviera ganas, claro que fantaseaba con hacer algo así, pero el sexo telefónico era demasiado indecoroso.

— Tampoco quisiste hacerlo por web cam, vamos, estaremos un año sin vernos las caras, ambos tenemos necesidades, quiero al menos escucharte, saber qué piensas en mí.

— Si pienso en ti maldición.

— En serio y ¿Te tocas?

— ¡Basta!

— Por favor Shintaro, no seas tan tímido, pensé que ya te había quitado esa manía de ser correcto, eras más osado según recuerdo.

— Esta bien, si tanto lo deseas lo haré, no sé cómo se hace así que empieza tú.

— Ok, ok, ves que eres el mejor, aquí voy. — Se aclaró la garganta mientras se acomodaba con la espalda recargada en las almohadas de su cama. — ¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?

—Hablando contigo.

—Holy shit, responde algo más sexy.

Midorima pensó un poco… nada pasaba por su mente.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces, me he estado tocando mientras pienso en ti. —Estuvo a punto de morirse de vergüenza.

—Genial, y dime ¿Ahora te estás tocando?

Midorima se preguntó si debería o no hacerlo, se despojo de la parte de debajo de su pijama, y tomó su hombría para comenzar a masajearla.

—Si estoy tocándome, mis manos recorren mi miembro.

—Oh muy bien bonito lo haces genial ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera? — Habló lascivo Himuro.

—Quisiera que me tocaras, que me besaras y me acariciaras.

—Oh yes, quiero tocarte, mmm…

— ¿Tú también te estás tocando? —Preguntó incrédulo el de ojos verdes, se sentía algo tonto, de pronto al escuchar la sensual voz de su novio en un gruñido de placer lo hizo ponerse a tono, su miembro despertó en serio y comenzó a masturbarse con más ganas, dio un jadeo largo que pareció excitar más al del lunar en la línea contraria.

—Ahhh, quisiera estar ahí y arrancarte la ropa, meter mi lengua por todas partes de tu cuerpo.

Ahogó un grito al aumentar la velocidad de sus tocaciones.

—Eso es ahora métete un dedo e imagina que es mi pene. —el ex Shutoku dudó en hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado prendido y quería sentir algo dentro, se recostó en su cama con las piernas abiertas y con cuidado introdujo un dedo dilatando la zona.

— ¿Ya estás en eso?

—Si…mmm…

Nunca supo cómo tuvo el valor de hacer tal cosa, continuó masajeando su entrada mientras con la otra mano seguía estimulado se pene, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, al otro lado de la línea Tatsuya estaba de excitado, visualizó una de las tantas sesiones de increíble sexo que solían tener cuando este estaba en Japón, poco pasó para que terminará corriéndose en su mano.

—Ya me corrí, por favor no quiero volver a hacerlo por teléfono, te necesito.

—También quiero estar a tu lado, pero debemos ser pacientes ¿Por qué no enciendes la cámara de tu PC?

—Idiota, ya te dije que eso no.

Una cosa era gemir al altavoz, otra mostrarse de aquella manera.


End file.
